The present invention relates to an infrared ray absorbing composition or an infrared ray absorbing composition kit, an infrared ray cut filter using the infrared ray absorbing composition or the infrared ray absorbing composition kit, a method for producing the infrared ray cut filter, a camera module, and a method for producing the camera module.
In video cameras, digital still cameras, cellular phones with a camera function, and the like, a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors which are solid state imaging elements for capturing color images are employed. Since in these solid state imaging elements, a silicon photodiodes having sensitivity to near infrared rays is used in the light receiving portion thereof, it is required to perform visibility correction, and thus, an infrared ray cut filter is used (see, for example, JP 2012-28620 A).
As such an infrared ray cut filter, an infrared ray cut filter of a type using a dielectric multilayer film and an infrared ray cut filter of a type using an infrared ray absorber have been known.
As the infrared ray cut filter of the type using a dielectric multilayer film, for example, an infrared ray cut filter using a glass substrate as a base material and an infrared ray cut filter using a resin film as a base material have been known.
In addition, as the infrared ray cut filter of the type using an infrared ray absorber, an infrared ray cut filter which is composed mostly of glass have been mainly known.
For example, JP 2012-185385 A and the like disclose a near infrared ray absorbing filter using a specific copper complex. In addition, JP 2012-517359 A and the like disclose an infrared ray absorber such as cesium tungsten oxide.